Tsukuyomi
by Kushurimi
Summary: Yes well, I know the title is a little ambiguous, but it will make sense in later chpaters ;- Rated M for up coming lemon, theme is helplessness by request . This is NOT suitable for the faint hearted. Lemon taken advantage of, hope you all enjoy ;- x
1. A Chance Meeting

* * *

**Author's Note**: I don't own, for my official disclaimer regarding that, check my profile ;-)

Seriously, if I owned, Naruto would have had an in-manga lemon with Haku. I'm not joking, I'm that demented.

This is just the first chapter, out of probably about 4 or so chapters. Working my way up at the moment, not a massively experience writer - I am incredibly appreciative of constructive criticism, good or bad. Not sure when the next chapter will be up, tomorrow hopefully, depends on time. GCSE's are looming ;-)

Dedicated to my pretty young friend Nicole, who gave me the idea for this one ;-) x

Enjoy :3

* * *

"Is dinner ready yet?" he called down the stairs to his blonde haired partner.  
"Yeah, I'm just laying the table," the reply floated back up to him. Ah well, a few more minutes to myself would have been nice, he thought to himself.

He trudged down the stairs, trailing his feet behind him. Meals were starting to become something of a chore; so much insesent griping about the academy and unruly kids having an unnervingly-similar-to-Naruto's-own-at-that-time attitude. Still, rather him than me, Sasuke silently mused.

"Miso pork tonight Sasuke!" He said serving up into two identical cup bowls.  
"Ramen again Naruto? Can you cook anything else?" Sasuke replied.  
"I can, I just thought you liked ramen Sasuke-kun," Naruto said looking slightly crestfallen.  
"No, YOU like ramen, I tolerate it," Sasuke retorted.

The rest of the meal was spent in awkward silence, something which Sasuke didn't like, but he couldn't help being thankful for. Naruto was becoming increasingly irritating recently.

Sasuke left the table and padded softly up to their room, undressing and neatly folding his clothes as he went. He climbed into bed and put his glasses on. Removing the current book from his nearby shelf and beginning to read in the dim glow of the candle on the night stand, he began to think of Naruto.

Naruto returned from the kitchen with an icecream, of which Sasuke had refused the offer. He noticed that Sasuke had left, and he heard no sound from the lounge, meaning he had retired already to his books.

No longer in the mood, he returned the ice cream back to the freezer, uttering softly to himself.  
"I'll clear up then."

No one saw the single tear roll down Naruto's cheek before he pulled himself together, whiping it quickly away; and he decided to join Sasuke in bed.

Neglect is a powerful thing.

Sasuke heard the steady thud thud thud of Naruto's heavy footfalls as he ascended the stairs; he hoped he wasn't going to try anything, he simply wasn't in the mood.

As Naruto entered the room, staying silent so as to not interupt Sasuke's reading, he began to remove his clothes, finally climbing into bed. Sasuke placed his book back on the ornate Uchiha heirloom bookshelf, and removed his glasses, placing them simply in the same spot as he had picked them up.

He leaned over and kissed Naruto lightly, rolled over, and lay down to sleep. But he could not. He heard Naruto's audible sigh as he resigned himself to the fact that Sasuke clearly wasn't in the mood.

The earlier single tear threatened to return tenfold, but he held it back, rolling over to face away from his partner.

He still failed to stifle the small sob; a sound that would keep Sasuke up a few more hours, before he could finally succumb to the bliss of dreamless sleep.

Thankfully, Sasuke was an early riser, regardless of amount of sleep. He slipped out from under the covers, and dressed quickly. It may have been a Sunday, he may have been 22 with a partner and no missions, and he may feel like staying in bed till midday, but that didn't mean he wanted to stay in the house.

He had to to get away. He just had to, what with the heavy load of Anbu missions, specifically assasination missions making draining use of his Mangekyo Sharingan, and then with the irritation caused by his lover. He needed a few hours away from their flat, he needed some time to himself.

He set of at a steady pace, heading straight towards the training ground where Team 7 first trained. He needed to release some pent up energy, and smashing up their old training ground seemed as good energy release as any.

As he drew nearer he felt a familiar chakra signiture, a specific, powerful chakra. It was perfectly shaped, untainted by those imperfections one normally sees in a shinobi; this could only belong to a genius bloodline limit user.

As he drew closer he activated his sharingan, ignoring the sting of pain as he activated it - it would be gone in a minute - and looked again at the source of the chakra. Ah, kaiten, no wonder the chakra was perfectly shaped in a sphere.

The Hyuga genius' Kaiten, his heavenly spin, a move that even the sharingan could not counter. How does giving colour to chakra help when you're looking at an ethereal shield made of chakra?

He knew of the genius' training regimes, tougher even than Maito Gai's. He started at 4 in the morning, and finished at 2 in the morning, stopping only for food and drink. His muscle was subsiquently carved from stone, the perfect white marble as smooth and cleanly cut as any - the perfect description when considering Neji's statuesqe body.

Sasuke slowed down his pace, not wanting to interupt the adept Jyuuken user. No one ever saw Neji train. Well, no one outside of the Hyuga compound anyway. Yet Sasuke now could.

Neji was outside of the compound, way outside in fact, training in the woods near the training grounds. The chakra was ridiculous. It had been years since he had even seen Neji fight, and this was emphasised so well by the sheer chakra volume increase that the genius had gained.

He had only seen two chakras this vast in his time. And both belonged to bijuu.

Even with his mind totally focused on his training, he was still always on the lookout for other people coming.

Training as he was, from before dawn until well after dusk, he had taken over as the patrol for that sector of Konoha's primary defence; making good use of his Byakugan, and increasing his chakra stamina in the process.

However what he was not expecting was the remaining Uchiha, an Anbu caption surpassing his late brother, heading towards him... or at least his general direction.

While the two clans always held fairly close ties, the Hyuga main house often caring for Sasuke himself after "that incident" with Itachi while he was younger; he had had very little to do with the other kekkei genki user since his return. Despite this, being part of the most prominent and powerful clan in Konoha, he of course knew of Sasuke's speedy climb to Anbu captain, and of course of his relationship with Naruto.

Sasuke was known to be a stickler for training routines and missions, and Neji pondered as he trained as to whether an Anbu mission led him out this way.

Whatever his reasons were, he had stopped; and through watching the chakra flow evenly until his head, Neji realised he was watching him, observing the movements with his sharingan.

What does he hope to achieve? He knows better than most that even the sharingan can't copy the gentle fist style. But then again, that might not be his intention.

Intentions clear or not I'll let him stay and watch for a while, Neji thought to himself, and let's see how he reacts to my new implosion palm technique.

Sasuke's mind was going in overdrive. What was Neji doing? It's as though his chakra's being suppressed... no... concentrated. But why? What could he possibly hope to achie...

Sasuke couldn't finish that thought. Not after witnessing what he just had. Neji had moved at shunshin speed, and appeared infront of a tree, and used a gentle fist style attack on the tree. Watching with the sharingan allowed him to see in slow motion, so the reaction was delayed at first, and he saw the entire process.

The concentrated chakra had travelled through his arm, and into the tree. But then the truly unexpected happened. The chakra folded in on itself completely, the chakra colour dissappearing from the tree. That wasn't all though. The tree went with the chakra, completely crumbling in on itself.

A full sized 200 year old oak, as solid as rock. That tree was used as a kunai target, it was indestructable.

And Neji had just destroyed it with one strike. Sasuke simply couldn't get it through his head that such a purely destructive ninjutsu could exist. Something about the extent of this raw, yet fully tamed power captured him fully.

He couldn't tear his eyes away, even for the training that Neji completed for the next several hours.

Something about it turned him on more than Naruto had ever done, and it hit him later on as to why it was that Neji was so superior. While Naruto did things that took immense chakra and strength, it was all possible through training. This much was shown. But with Neji...

With Neji... what he was doing... what he spent hours displaying over and over...

Was nothing any more or any less than...

Impossible.


	2. Repayment

**Author's note:** Hey guess what folks? I still don't own. This was my first real fluff, and I don't know how well it's gone. The problem I'm basically facing is, I'm male, and straight. I don't have any physical experience of this, and at the moment, this is my only experience of writing it. Yes you may cast aspertions on my sexuality, but think what you like. I just enjoy writing, and yaoi is what people like to read :-)

Thanks to my good friend Rhi ( user EnvyEyedButterfly) for giving this chapter a once over when I was about halfway through. And once again, thanks Cole for giving me the idea for this.

Hope you all enjoy, and please, R&R. Even if you're telling me I'm shit, do it, please. I *need* to know how to improve. Thanks loads,

x Kushurimi x

* * *

I've got to hand it to him, Sasuke is a lot more patient than he used to be, he's been sitting there for around 8 hours now, just watching, with his sharingan activated. That boy's got some stamina.

Neji's silent contemplation on the matter of Sasuke had reached a head, although he didn't like to admit it to himself for fear of feeling big-headed, but Sasuke was watching in awe. He could see into the eyes using the Byakugan, as he had once done to Hinata...

His pose suggested that he was relaxed yet alert, as Anbu training would dictate. He really was getting more like Kakashi as he grew. Particularly from where Sasuke was looking.

Sasuke was constantly watching Neji's muscles flex and contort into the fluid positions of his art. He couldn't help but stare the whole time he had been here. It really has been nice to look at a real man's muscles, Sasuke chuckled to himself evilly.

God it had been a long time since he had watched someone's body for this long...

...this long? Oh shit! He'd been gone for hours! Oh damn it, what time was it?

Sasuke down at his watch, exclaiming "Shit!" when he realised the time. He had promised to go out for a meal with Kakashi to discuss a new technique they had been working on together.

He had promised to meet him... 20 minutes ago! This was an emergency; Sasuke ragged out two scrolls from his pouch as fast as he could, one a space/time jutsu, the other a scroll with a large chest sealed in it.

He quickly bit his thumb, drawing a long line of blood over the scroll, and the chest was summoned. He opened it up and quickly undressed completely, changing into a dinner suit. Thank God he had had the hindsight to prepare this chest, although admittedly, the clothes were present for missions.

Good thing he was carrying it really.

What Sasuke didn't realise was that when he had gone into the sudden flurry of movement - actually being rather loud - Neji had stopped training. While ordinarily he would have hated the interruption, he needed a food break anyway.

However the raven haired man was suddenly undressing to get changed... now that was something that drew his attention even away from his food break.

Neji's mouth had actually dropped. _How? How is that possible? Haruno Sakura couldn't heal to that extent. Hell, Tsunade would have trouble, and considering the amount of missions Sasuke went on..._

The Byakugan faltered as he lost his concentration on holding it. That hadn't happened since he was a genin. But still, here before him stood a man, a man who had spent the last 8 hours or so watching him train solidly, not moving an inch. Here was this man with muscle to rival his own, and battle experience far exceeding even the Copy-nin Hakate Kakashi's, and yet there was something wrong with this picture that lay before him.

Something so very wrong, yet so very beautiful, so much so that Neji's breath caught as he thought about the implications of his being.

Sasuke's body was completely flawless. Devoid of scratches, cuts, scars, burns, anything. No hair, _anywhere_, and the rumours were even true. He _had_ refused to have the Anbu tattoo put on his arm.

He watched stiffly as Sasuke got dressed again, silently hating the fact that he had to be clothed again so soon.

Sasuke packed everything else back in the trunk, including the clothes he had arrived in, and resealed the trunk in the scroll.

He then, again much to Neji's dismay -and inward groan- undid the second scroll, rolling it out on the floor. Sasuke then finished the scroll off by filling in the destination of the jutsu, bit his thumb again, and ran it across the scroll.

And he was gone, in the customary poof of smoke.

This only left Neji to his thoughts, food, and eventual training. It took some time to bring his mind back into focus, back onto his training.

He just couldn't get it out of his head.

Sasuke's naked body was burned into his eyes, a perfect imprint, of a perfect body.

* * *

Sasuke appeared at the correct distination, and as he did he quickly glanced at his watch. Twenty seven minutes late.

"Shit, I hope he's late. Wait, what am I saying?" Sasuke said much to himself. He was not expecting a reply.  
"Well, according to my watch, I'm twenty eight minutes late, something of a personal record don't you think?" Came the joking reply of Hatake Kakashi, followed by the usual eye crease.

* * *

After a few hours Sasuke and Kakashi stumbled out of the bar that they had had their meal at. They had started drinking pretty much as they got there, managing to make it through the actual eating part of the meal before the alcohol started kicking in.

And boy, did it kick in.

Kakashi ambled off in the general direction of his flat. Well, very general direction. Sasuke, being the more sobre of the two debated whether to go after him, but he gave way to the fact that it was Kakashi, he'd find his way home. This was par for the course for a man such as him.

Sasuke stumpled slightly several times, steadily making his way home to his bed and his partner.

Naruto... shit... Sasuke hadn't considered that. He'd left in the morning without leaving so much as a note. He hoped the hapless blonde wasn't too angry at him. Oh well, he'd just have to make it up to him.

* * *

"Sasuke where the hell were you? I was worried sick!" Naruto exclaimed as Sasuke bumped in through the front door, "No one knew where you were, I was worried for you. You know how I feel about you just disappearing on me."  
"I'm sorry Naruto, I just needed to clear my head. I just spent the day relaxing away from everyone, all this stress is just getting to me," Sasuke replied, his eyes softening more from the intoxication than feelings for the blonde.

* * *

After Naruto had helped him up the stairs and into bed, Sasuke promised to make it up to him, sliding under the covers once clothes had been removed.

As he went, Sasuke trailed bites down from Naruto's chest as he worked lower and lower, nipping more with his teeth as the soft moans came.

He slid his body down Naruto's, loving the feel of the blonde hair below running the length of his body and he inched his way down. The bites continued, getting steadily fiercer until Naruto was marked with a line of red patches, but Sasuke didn't stop with the bites.

For every bite gave, he left a soft kiss on a different sensative part of Naruto's body, already causing the blonde to moan a litle louder, and to rub against the raven as he stiffened.

Sasuke could feel the throb as Naruto became harder against him, the erection pressing into his stomach and then chest as the kisses and movement progressed. Just the rub of the swollen length against him sent shivers down his spine.

And that was nothing compared to the feeling of the end slipping across his neck as he bit just above the blonde's hair. Naruto had missed him today. Naruto had missed him a lot.

Sasuke finished the bite just above the hair, leaving a slight red bruise which would be purple by morning. And then he slide down the last few inches.

He heard a slight gasp from above him as he ran the tip of his tongue over the top of Naruto's length, over the head, and down the back. As he reached the bottom of the shaft he started to make his way back up again, nibbling as he went, being rewarded with a twitch with every bit of contact.

As he worked back up to the head he started to loosen the muscles in his throat, and he cupped a firm cheek in each hand as he reached the top, and as he brushed the head with his bottom lip Naruto's instincts took over and a film of sweat broke out over his body.

Once Sasuke had the head in his mouth he wasted no time teasing, but simply slid Naruto's length deep into his mouth, causing Naruto to arch and thrust deeper to hit the back of Sasuke's throat.

As he did so, Sasuke's teeth grated down the length, making him even more aroused, and moaning for Sasuke to continue as the sensitivity was increased.

Sasuke took up a slow and sensual pace, allowing Naruto's back to return to his original laid position, and allowing Sasuke to move his hands to the front, cupping Naruto just below his length. As he squeezed slightly, Naruto gave an involuntary twitch, giving Sasuke the cue to pick up the pace. So he did.

He started sliding his mouth up and down, grazing his teeth slightly at the head and base, allowing the scratches to be tainted with the constant wetness. As he lapped up the juices that the blonde gave he replaced with his own from his mouth, picking up the pace.

He could feel the muscles tensing up, and knew his partner was ready for the release. He carried on, going faster and allowing his teeth to grate against every part, kneeding and squeezing harder to build the pressure until Naruto literally exploded into Sasuke's throat.

Sasuke drew away panting, readily gulping down the remainder of Naruto's cream lining his mouth.

He then moved off of Naruto, kissed him and slurred a quick "Good night" and dropped off to sleep without another word.


End file.
